


BE三十题

by CreepTina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepTina/pseuds/CreepTina
Summary: 虐就vans了
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 5





	BE三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 六年前无情旧文搬运工之二

1 我永远得不到的你

在驱逐了Lucifer之后，Michael成为了最受人敬仰的大天使，他享有盛名，地位仅次于上帝，他成为天使眼中最为忠诚的榜样，每个人类家庭眼中的英雄。它拥有了一个天使能得到的一切，而这也意味着他再也得不到他最想要的。  
他的弟弟，Lucifer的真心。

2 反目成仇

Sam和Dean的又一次命中注定。

3 终其一生的单恋

很久很久以后，Dean上了天堂，他的天堂还是那样，只有Sammy和十六岁的烟火，还有那一句在亮光里的“谢谢你Dean。”  
不同的是Sam的天堂。  
他再也进不去Sam的天堂了。

4 分手

“所以我想，这就是结束了，哈？”  
“我猜是的。”  
“·····照顾好你自己dude，安定下来给我个信。”  
“我会的，你也是。”  
“那么再见了。”  
“再见。”  
Dean关上车门，Sam转头沿着公路走远，就想很久之前的一次闹脾气一样。  
在下个路口停下加油的时候，Dean把以前的那些证件信用卡雷达手机全部扔在加油站的垃圾箱里。  
去他妈的再见。Dean心里清楚的很。  
他们再也不会再见了。

5 与爱无关

“其实你早从心底里明白了，你们兄弟仍然在彼此救赎，可那只是习惯而已，从内心里早已是无尽厌倦，听从你的内心深处，你知道的，那只是责任，与爱无关。”

6 报复

Sam不想承认，他在戒掉恶魔血的时候，有些吼叫并不完全是真的。  
他是尖叫给Dean听的。  
那让他有种，类似报复的快感。

7 七年之痒

有时候Dean是真的想要那个海妖取代他身边的这个人的。他只是强忍着不表现出来而已。

8 错过一世

最具力量的大天使Michael在击败他弟弟之后曾经一遍又一遍的告诉自己，他会有机会的，他会拯救他弟弟的，他的寿命很长，Lucifer也是，他们两个总能回到开始那样，他是那个照顾弟弟的大哥，Lucifer是他聪明美丽，骄傲却同样忠诚乖顺的弟弟。  
只是他没想到，后来的每一世，他都再没能见到他的弟弟。

9 杀了你

“从我弟弟的身体里滚出来bitch。”  
“不，Dean，”魔王的笑容像玫瑰一样绽放，狂肆而艳丽，“你以为Sam在这里就不会这么做吗？”  
“当他对我说Yes的时候，就包括了要杀掉你的这件事。”

10 一直都是骗局

“It’s okay，sammy。”  
“I’m cool with it。”  
“Nothing。”  
“I won’t。”

“You’re still my brother。”

11 抱歉，我不认识你

Dean死后，Sam每次喝多，都会去拍酒吧里那些金色短发穿皮衣牛仔裤那人的肩膀。  
可惜他得到的回答都是一样的。  
再没有人转过头，笑着叫他Sammy。

12 无爱亦无恨

Dean不想再照顾Sam和Sam并肩战斗了，不是因为爱他也不是因为恨他，他只是，烦了。

13 永远触碰不到的恋人

Dean在天堂，他下了地狱。

14 从未相遇

Sam从斯坦福毕业之后去了加州的律师事务所工作，Jess的爸妈在那里，他们说房子的事情他们可以帮忙，这果然很棒。Jess和他几乎是一到加州就开始准备结婚典礼，连宝宝的名字都起好了，男孩叫Jared，女孩叫Holly。  
他只接到过一通来自父亲的电话，告诉他Dean死了，火化在达拉斯郊外那片森林的一棵红松底下。  
有时间我会去看看他的。他说。  
然而后来也没去过。

15 无知伤害

Sam每一次离开家，都从来没有想过Dean在风霜雨雪里寻找他的那种绝望与后悔，他并不是不关心他的哥哥，他只是不像Dean一样，自己的世界里只有一个人。

16 我们都老了

希望我能看到你那一天。  
如果有这一天的话，希望再也不要见面了。

17 如果当时……

如果当时让你留在斯坦福就好了。Dean说完了闭上了眼睛。  
Sam的眼泪滴在他冰冷的手背上。  
如果你从来没有我这个怪胎弟弟，就好了。

18“比起你来说，他更重要”

当父亲这么冲Dean怒吼的时候，Dean竟然觉得，父亲是对的。

19 痴人说梦

“我们会找到方法的，我们能够用我们的方式来处理这一团bullshit。”  
“我不会让你死的。”

20 玩笑而已

“如果我们能活到老，不如去加州住一住，那里可有世界上最棒的海滩·····和美女。”  
“我知道，Dean。”  
他弟弟还是那么不解风情。  
他看着沾满鲜血的他的兄弟的脸，开了最后一次玩笑。

21 梦里的圆满结局

他和Sam死了，并且是永远的，再也不用复活。

22 厌倦

“你不知道你哥哥在地狱吗，为什么不去救他？！”  
我知道。  
我只是，厌倦了救他而已。

23 粉碎性自尊

“求你，Sam，只有你不可以这么对我。”  
“求你了。只有你，不行。”

24 多余的人

在Sam和爸爸的争吵中，在Sam和牙套妹的圣诞大餐里，在Sam出逃租赁的小屋，在斯坦福，在Sam和Jessica，Ruby，Amelia之间，在Sam的天堂里，Dean知道自己永远是那个多余的人。

25 相思相忘

分开后Sam想过和Dean在一起的十年，想过他们俩荒诞的日子，想过Dean后来去了哪里。  
只是慢慢的，这些都不重要了。  
毕竟他有了最开始想要的，没有Dean的圆满结局。

26 生离死别

从紧握变为松弛，从温暖变为冰凉。

27 到死都没说出口的……

“请回头看看我”

29 撕毁梦想

Dean再也不能救其他的人了，他只会被人认为是帮凶而已。

30 无爱者

饥荒骑士曾经说过，Dean你的心就是一片漆黑的一栋空屋，什么也没有。  
倘若他再在那里多加聆听，他若他再细心一点，他就会发现他的结论是大错特错。  
那个漆黑的空屋子里，四壁上刻满了他弟弟的名字。


End file.
